120282-morning-coffee-dec-23-2014-christmas-eve-eve-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- More coffee! STAT! Folks must be sleepy this morning. The forums in general are pretty quiet. People must be gaming with their vacation time off work. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- *groggles* mhm I only just crawled out of bed maybe 45 minutes ago. Since I don't have to get up at 7am for work I've been staying up later to hang with the RP crowd :wub: I was supposed to take care of a bunch of RL errands, but I blew them off. Instead I got through Omnicore-1 (and one shot the stupid Frogger level for once), NW, CB and a full Defile run including Garagantua. Hung around the Hoods bar before River's tea. At the tail end walked into some drama that was brewing (!#kittyjokes :ph34r: sorry, had to). Had a chat with a friend to detangle some of the potential mess she made the night before and to the Boulder (sooooo many Aurin). Today RL errands take priority but once those are done I'll be back IG. | |} ---- ---- As it should! I did my very first SSM Run on Vet. Two DPS myself included, knew nothing about the fight. We got to the, jump puzzle before we were told that we were terrible. To our credit no one responded, as we said we were new and got no help from the whiner who bragged about doing it in 25 minutes. All in all I think I did pretty darn good. | |} ---- We're waiting for you, too Khandi. We miss you being on frequently. :( Hopefully you can get back on soon. | |} ---- ---- I'm a forum monster at work. I'm really not happy with the project I'm on at work partly because I can do it in my sleep but there are politics involved and the economic situation makes it difficult for me to get a reassignment. I'm only posting this morning because the wife's been dawdling :lol:. Seriously, I could have knocked out one or two errands by now <_< Heck, I could have finished NW and gotten a good bit of CB done. Oh well. | |} ---- *Drools at breakfast description* Oh wow! So close to level 50! You can do it! I'm also a slacker with X-Mas. I still haven't bought gifts for half of the folks on my list. >.> Psssh, RL errands. Bah! Isn't it nice to stay up and just do what you please in game? :D Dude, I really hope RL becomes easier for you and the wife very very soon. I hope you have a wonderful holiday. Glad the Saddles are picking up, again! :D Hope things continue to do so and that y'all continue to have a blast. :) Also, I'm going to stay optimistic and say the lack of forum participation is folks just having time off for the Holidays, so they're out doing RL things or in-game. :P Hurrah! And Poo on the whiner. Whiners are UGH. Grats on 47! So close! I'm the same way... except on alts. Hm... I guess I just focus more on the main and she's the one who has to do EVERYTHING. (I even want to level all the professions on her eventually... HAHAHA... please, no, put the white coats away! NOOOO!) Ohhh, rep grinds. I don't mind rep grinds, is the daily grinds that go with it. Or if there were cooler things to go with the reps. :D (Like extra mounts and these things called mini-pets...) | |} ---- ---- Haha yeah, I don't mind Northern Wilds/Crimson Badlands, but I'm not too keen on the other zones that require me to be present for a specific time for an event. My life doesn't work around that well. >_< Doesn't help that, like you said, there aren't much in the way of extra things from the rep vendors. Gear can only motivate me so much, especially when I'm well aware I probably won't be seeing the inside of a raid any time soon. Lure me with lots of decor, mounts, costume pieces, etc! | |} ---- Uh huh. Yep. Absolutely. Which is why I did it (and paid for it today :blink:. Sooo worth it.) | |} ---- ---- ----